After Dinner
by WingvsFangs
Summary: This is my version of the events after Ryan left Jodie crying in her room during their date. This an AU-ish story because Aiden is able to touch Jodie while in possession of a body. One-shot


**This story is kind of like my version of the ending to the date with Jodie and Ryan after they enter the bedroom with Jodie crying because she remembered the events of the bar. I was so pissed off at Ryan for just leaving her there crying, I was like why did Ryan not even attempt to comfort her. Oh just because you don't get sex you think it is your cue to leave, meh! **

**Anyways this is the version where Aiden steps in. The story is AU-ish since I am allowing Aiden to touch Jodie even though he had taken over a body. I do not remember Jodie ever throwing Aiden out of a body, other people, yes. Jodie, no. But I will keep the AU part just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Beyond: Two souls and I am in no way shape or form receiving any profit from this story.**

**Enjoy~**

Jodie continued to cry on her bed with her mind in a state of turmoil as Ryan quietly left the room.

Aiden watched as Ryan grabbed the door knob turning it slowly with a hint of hesitation, Ryan looked back at the crying figure of Jodie signed and walked out of the now open front door.

"_I knew you were__ a complete asshole! __I should have ruined your date even if Jodie would have been pissed with me,"_ Aiden shouted in his whooshing voice even though he knew that the man could not hear his words then followed Ryan into the hallway and pulled himself into the man's body. Ryan's head snapped back and his eyes turned completely white, Aiden was in complete control of him.

Walking back to the door Aiden pushed it open and went to the still sobbing girl. Resting a hand on her head Aiden began to stroke her soft hair before moving to sit on the bed with her. Silently and gently he began to position Jodie so that she had her head on Ryan's firm shoulders and he moved his hand to rub small circles on her bare back that was open from her elegant dress. She continued to cry for a couple more minutes before calming down and feeling emotional drained as thoughts of the bar thrashed through her mind. The slimy fingers of where the overweight man touched her burned, disgust filled Jodie's heart instead of the previous sadness.

_How could just throw myself at Ryan? Was sex really needed on the first date? _Jodie questioned to herself since she had no previous dating experience except for that British boy at the party she went to many years ago but Jodie would not really call that a date since he ended up being a complete bastard that and Aiden stabbed him with a knife leaving future dates thankfully gone.

"Well, I guess I was not special enough for you try to comfort me, right _Ryan_." Jodie turned her head up to look at the blank face of Ryan staring at the air. The warm hand stopped moving but stayed securely on her back.

"_I guess my brain is too small for me to comprehend someone as amazing as you, Jodie" _Aiden relied while trying to push Ryan's face into a smile but it looked more likeconstipated grimace.

Jodie gave a short chuckle, "So I am too much for you to handle, _Ryan_." Jodie stated sarcastically.

"_Very few could but I think I can name one or_ _two."_

"Who?" Jodie asked with fake curiosity, already knowing the answer.

"_Nathan and Aiden. They are good guys you should try to hang out with them more."_

"Aiden is a control freak but you are right he is a good guy a bit jealous at times but overall he's good. But with Nathan I need some explaining." Jodie said genuinely wanting an answer for Nathan since they have barely contacted each other in the past few years. Cole said he really thrown himself into his work and that he has been too busy to call but I know that it is not true, I just left to his work if he can't make time for me then I will not do the same.

"_He got you into the CIA." _

Jodie looked at him with mock aghast,"I thought that was you, _Ryan_"

"_I remember you not wanting to leave until Nathan talked you. Besides I was very close to choking him_ _for grabbing you and talking to you like you had no control over want you wanted to do in life." _Aiden hissed.

"Is that why you were so against this date?" Jodie asked.

Aiden suddenly felt the need to turn Ryan's head from Jodie's curious stare with a feeling of embarrassment weld up inside at Jodie's correct assumption.

"_Yes... but you are mine as well."_ Aiden muttered.

"Hmm. Well I can't let this night go so soon, let's go." Jodie declared then pulled her self away from Ryan's body and got up from the bed taking Aiden along with her into the living room.

"You set up the PlayStation and I will change out this dress."Aiden and Jodie have played games together before that is why there was two controllers but Aiden was always in his natural form, so Aiden simply nodded Ryan's head in acceptance of his task.

Jodie turned back into her room and stripped out of the dress and into a comfy pair of jeans and a long sleeves shirt. _I should have been more myself_, Jodie thought as she hanged up the dress back inside her closet. As she shut the closet door the sounds of the start menu for Mortal Kombat reached her ears, quickly she grabbed her half finished plate of Asian beef and set it down on the coffee table before grabbing the controller, hopping onto the couch and starting the game.

Several hours later Jodie and Aiden still in Ryan's body were laying across the couch watching a boxing match on the television with an empty plate of food on the coffee table surrounded by bags of chips and the bottle of wine that Ryan brought. Even though Jodie would never admit to Aiden this for the future safety of her love life but she actually had a better time with Aiden than Ryan. They played all the games she owned and watched a movie before turning to this boxing match. Jodie felt more comfortable with him and when he held her with Ryan's arms she felt better although she had hoped that Ryan himself would have came back to her however it has still been a long time since someone actually hugged her and she missed it more than she thought she would. Yawning loudly, Jodie gazed at the clock, it read 1:59.

"Aiden. You have to get out of Ryan's body." Jodie said pushing up into the sitting position Jodie felt her back pop which made her sigh contently. Shifting from his laying position Aiden moved Ryan's body off the couch and in front of Jodie's sitting form then bent down to hug her, slowly she returned it. It felt like hours had passed during their embrace, they both enjoying the presence of the other before Aiden pulled away and kissed Jodie on the forehead then grabbed the empty bottle of wine and walked out the apartment with the plan of leaving Ryan's body on the sidewalk next to a police station. Aiden chuckled to himself in amusement of his plan.

Jodie touched the spot where Aiden kissed her and sluggishly rose from the couch, she turned off the television and padded into her room. Taking off her pants, Jodie slid into her bed and was soaking up the silence while waiting for Aiden. Just as Jodie was about to doze off she felt Aiden return, shifting to her left side she stared at wall.

"Thanks for tonight, Aiden."

"_Anytime."_

**That's it folks, I hoped you like my first fan-fiction and if there are any errors please tell me, so I can fix them since I have no beta this all me and I very prone to making mistakes. Thank you for reading and please review if you can.**

**Bye ^_^**


End file.
